The Boy and The Cat
by Slaughtered.Wings
Summary: Uruhara and Yoruichi's first time meeting. No romance or whatsoever. Rated: T


TITLE: The Boy and The Cat

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

A boy with a sixteen-year-old form with brown but yellowish hair was sitting on a bench, near the Shinigami Academy. Since it was lunch time, he just wanted to be alone, thinking about becoming one of the Thirteen Captains. Sitting under the tree and staring up the sky made his mind so peaceful that he didn't notice a figure behind him. Its shadow was small. As the figure got close to the boy, he got deeper into his thoughts, and laughed at himself for thinking such stupid dreams. Then, as he lays flat on his back, his head bumped harshly onto something. First, he thought it was the tree, but then he heard a loud 'meow'. He got up fast to see what caused that sound.

"Meow…"

It was a black cat with such twinkling eyes. But its eyes were harsh like a glare. It had a long and slim tail. Its whiskers were sparkling by the reflection of the blazing sun. The boy got surprised to see such creature. Nothing was wrong with the cat, but he got interested in the light greenish eyes of the cat. He was staring at them as if he was cast in a spell of illusion. When he got aware of the situation, he sat very slowly, in order not to scare the cat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."

The cat meowed as a reply.

"Hi, I'm Uruhara. Uruhara Kisuke. Are you lost? Come here little kitty. I won't hurt you."

For some reason, the cat hissed like a snake and scratched his face with its claws. The boy screamed and covered his face with his hands. The cat glared at him for a while and ran away, far from the boy.

The boy had a scratch on his right cheek, but it wasn't anything serious. The boy just smiled and took out his handkerchief and whipped away the blood. Then, he lay on his back once again, checking behind just to make sure, and closed his eyes. As he got into his thoughts once again, he fell asleep as the bell rang. He was tardy again.

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'

As he got another detention from his master, he walked toward his house. Of course, he was daydreaming again. Then, he remembered the cat. He was wondering why he got attacked suddenly. He touched the scratch, and it had a rough feeling.

"Meow…"

The boy turned back quickly, to see if it was the same cat. Nothing. He faced the front again and started to walk. He just thought it was his mind. He was thinking too hard.

Before he arrives home, he passes through a long bridge. So he stops there everyday, and watches the fish swim and feel the cool breeze. As he saw the bridge appear, he saw another figure standing still. He realized that it was the cat as he walked closer to it.

"Hey! You're that cat from this morning!"

The boy crouched in front of the cat and took out his hand from his pocket to pet the cat. However, as his hand got closer to it, the cat backed few steps.

"What's wrong? Don't be scared. Do you want food?"

The boy asked with a babyish voice. That made the cat even furious. Its twinkling eyes turned fiery and stared at the boy.

"Whoa, calm down little kitty. I'm not going to hurt you or something."

"Who are you calling a kitty, huh?"

Jaws and eyes opened wide. The boy froze and couldn't believe what he heard and saw. The only thought is his mind was, 'The cat talked.'

Then he closed his eyes shut and counted until ten. Then he opened them again, saying to himself that that was just an imagination.

"Come here, little boy. Do you have an owner?"

"You know, my voice is deep, but that doesn't mean I'm a boy. Sheesh."

"Oh my goodness, so it wasn't… an imagination."

"Well duh."

"I'm… sorry. It's my first time seeing a talking cat. Haha…"

The cat stared at the boy as if he was crazy. Then finally, the cat answered.

"I like you. I'll show you something. Come, follow me."

As a reply, the boy stood up and followed the talking cat. The cat led him into a dark and dusty storage room. It was big and it was full of useless stuffs. The boy looked around top to bottom and left to right. Then he turned back to the cat with wondering eyes. The cat got into some position, as if it was going to jump right at him. Then, a flash appeared. The boy saw the figure getting taller and bigger. It had a… a human figure. Slowly and slowly, it started to from into something. The boy noticed it was a female form.

"Aaahh! My eyes!"

The boy yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands. He heard a big laughter. But the voice wasn't as deep as the boy expected. It had a feminine voice. As the boy uncovered his eyes slowly, he saw an undressed body of a female, again. Her hair was dark purple and it was very long. It came down to her waist. Her eyes were the same: green and glimmer. He shut his eyes quickly.

"Haha! C'mon, you got to enjoy this kind of body. Hm… I guess you are innocent as I thought. Haha!"

"Argh! C'mon! Dress!"

"Alright, alright, I'll dress."

Several minutes later, the cat, or the woman, got dressed into a shirt and khaki pants, after looking for something to dress under all the dusts. The boy opened his eyes once again and gave out a sigh, as a sign of relief. Inside his mind, he thought a very perverted thought, 'I wonder how they look…"

"Aw, it feels so uncomfortable with these clothes."

The woman stared at the clothes with dissatisfaction.

"Um… who are you, miss?"

The boy asked with curiousness. The woman smirked, and replied,

"I'm Yoruichi. Have you heard of that name, hmm?"

"You mean… _THE_ Yoruichi-sama?"

The boy asked with a loud voice. He was half astonished but half excited to have met her. Around this time, people talked about the famous Yoruichi: how hot she is, how strong, blah blah. To be honest, he thought, I wasn't really interested. However, to others, it was like meeting a celebrity. So he thought he was very lucky to meet such person.

"Yeah, yeah. So, your name is Uruhara?"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama. My name is Uruhara Kisuke."

"For how long did you stay in Soul Society, Uruhara-boy?"

"Um… I believe six months, Yoruichi-sama,"

"Kah! Enough with _sama's_. I'm sick of that word. Just call me Yoruichi-_san_. Got it?"

asked the woman with her thumbs up and eyes winked at the boy. The boy just stared at her with confused eyes and replied,

"But… I can't! It will be disrespectful for me to say such informal words to you, Yoruichi-sama!"

the woman lowered her hand and had disappointed eyes on her face.

"I'm very sorry… Yoruichi-san."

The face of the woman brightened up and smirked.

"Good! Oh shoot, I have to go back now."

Then, she transformed into the cat form again and said her farewell's to the boy.

"Well, I'll see you around, Uruharu-boy!"

"Bye, Yoruichi-sam… Yoruichi-san!"

The boy watched the cat jump up on the roof. Then, she was gone. After all this, he wondered if it was still a dream. He led go of that thought and headed to his house.

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"'

**I know! I know... it sucks. But I thank you for reading the story till the end.**

**Please R&R and I'll accept flames. : Thank You**


End file.
